This invention relates to a multi-monitor, auxiliary monitor, and monitor supporter.
In recent years, there has been remarkable developments in computer technology which could be called as a representative of electronic equipments. In the hardware fields, an amount of information to be handled within a specific time is increased by a great progress in the microprocessor. On the other hand, operating systems which could be handled by people who are not familiar with computers have been developed in the software field. Along with such developments, personal computers and the like have become more familiar.
Having such a background where working environments have been settled in both the hardware and software fields, a technical concept of multi-monitors has been proposed.
Specifically, Windows 98 (trademark) developed by Microsoft and commercially available at present is a typical example of the operating system compatible with multi-monitors. This operation system is such a technique that two or more display devices are connected with one terminal, and these two or more display devices can be used at will on the same system as if one display device were separated into two or more sections.
Conventionally, one display device carrying a multi-window compatible operating system has been used. In this case, a plurality of software programs are opened, and display is switched if necessary. However, there is a limit in a display data amount handled by only one display device.
The multi-monitor is a technique to solve such a problem, and a display information amount which can be used by the same system is increased by newly adding a plurality of the display devices in proximity to a main display device, thereby remarkably improving the operation efficiency. CRT displays (CRT: cathode-ray tube) which is most spread in use as a display device for this multi-monitor, and at least two CRT displays are placed side by side. However, if two CRT displays are placed side by side using a multi-monitor compatible software, they take up a large space, thereby extremely narrowing the work space on a desk.